User blog:Sjhawesome/TDPL2 Revenge of Tohru Episode 11 The Mystery of Cooper
WARNING! The following episode contains a murder mystery. So, if you don't like murders, or a mystery, just wait until I edit the full episode. Thank you for your consideration. Chris: Last time on TDPL2, the campers got a hint of what life is like as a ninja. They did a pull-the-challenge-out-of-a-hat challenge and Xandra fussed over how her challenge was unfair compared to Sarge Fan. So, she plotted to vote out Sarge Fan. And that's exactly what she did. She changed the votes, and my personal favorite customer was voted off. He will be missed. But what sort of mystery will the campers face tonight? Find out on the creepy episode of Total Drama Papa Louie 2! Tohru: Ugh I am sick of this stupid show! Last time I checked, I was the one he tricked. Or maybe... Chris: (humming) Tohru: CHRIS! I am sick of this stupid show! What do you say if I call you a deal? You let me leave, and I'll give you $200. What bout that? Chris: No. I will not take the deal. You are supposed to be here the whole season. OK? Besides, I need you in tonight's challenge. Olivia: Does this seem weird to you? Robby: Nope, seems just fine to me. Clover's strumming her drumsticks, the X twins are plotting, Iggy's building a high-tech robot. Normal. Olivia: I still don't know. We usually get woken up or get surprised by Chris. Robby: Think of it as our day off. Deano: Clover, Iggy, come here. Clover: What do you need? Deano: We need to stay close. Our old team is dropping fast. Soon, those four will be the final four! Iggy Maybe you are having a headache. I tend to be more irritated when I have a headache. Deano: I'm fine! Clover: You've been pretty much having a war against the other four. Deano: Please! We have to win! *confessional Deano: Our team is so losing against the Tangerinis! First Marty, Iggy, and Cecilia, and then Radlynn, then Iggy came back, and now Willow and Sarge Fan are gone! What are the Gondoliers going to do? *end confessional Chris: (PA) Good evening, campers! If you notice by the loser cabin, you'll see a box. This box has, and it sucks that it has no booby traps, fancy clothes, each with your names on it. We're going on an overnight trip to an abandoned mansion. Everyone: YAY! Xandra: Xolo, we have this challenge in the bag. Xolo: He didn't say it was a challenge. Xandra: Oh I know it is. Robby: Oh Olivia. Your green dress is so cute. Olivia: And your outfit is so sweet. Deano: I think the Gondoliers look best. With Iggy in purple, Clover in black and white, and me in blue, we are so fancier than the Tangerinis will ever be. Robby: Dude, the teams merged a long time ago. Chris: Welcome campers. Get in the boat and we'll get to the destination of your next challenge. Xandra: I KNEW IT! Olivia: Where do you think we're going? Robby: Probably somewhere cool. Iggy: I'd say gothic. Look. Chris: This mansion is where we'll be staying this evening. (laughs to himself) Alright, everyone. Let's head inside. *confessional Robby: Does something seem off to you? It sure does to me. *end confessional Tohru: Hey everyone. Oh, hey Chris. (scowls) Dinner is going to be ready soon. Chris: (laughs) What are you wearing? Tohru: You know what this is! You picked this maid outfit while you forced me to come with you! Cooper: Hi, everyone! Dinner is going to be ready soon. Chris: You must be the butler! Cooper Nope, it's me. Cooper. Tohru: Chris is being sarcastic. Clover: Are we coming inside or what? Tohru: Yeah. Come in. Xandra: Mmm. Smells nice. Tohru: Are you surprised that Chef actually knows how to make real food? You do realize all he does to serve you is from scraps from the trash? Chef: (glares at her) *confessional Chef: What is with this girl? We had a pact. *end confessional Chris: It's time for a challenge! Xandra: Good! Chris: Your first challenge is to enjoy your dinner. *confessional Xolo: Is he serious? Xandra: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! We came all this way for gourmet? I WANT A CHALLENGE! *end confessional Iggy: Yum,this s delicious. I've had this before at a... Chris: Go on. Iggy: Ooh, what's for dessert? Chris: If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a word with Chef. (leaves) Tohru: Quickly, in the library, before he comes back! Go! (shuts door) Alright, I'm going to make this short. Chris is going to blackmail you all! Everyone: What? Tohru: Yeah, and the real purpose of this challenge was to show yourselves to the world. Your dark sides that would give Chris more fame and wealth. Deano But why does he want to do this? Xandra: Can we even trust him? Olivia: How can we stop him? Tohru: I'm afraid we'll have to do the most horrid thing of all. We're going to have to kill him! Clover: Why should we trust you, anyway? Tohru: I'm trying to save your lives and Chris is trying to ruin them. Who would YOU trust? Xolo: Good point. Chris: (knocks on door) Hey kids! I have a gift for you all! Tohru: What do you want? Chris: I wanted to give them something. I'd say, sort of a departing gift. Tohru: I already told them about your blackmails. Chris: Alrighty then. Open your gifts. Clover: What is this? I got a wrench. Deano: What the-? I got a candlestick? Iggy: These gifts are ominous. Xandra: I got a knife! Chris: Let's combine all of your weapons. A wrench, some rope, a knife, a candlestick, a lead pipe, a bottle of poison, and a revolver. Now, Tohru did admit my horrible secret. However, I'll give you all a chance to not be blackmailed. All you have to do is use one of these weapons and kill my accomplice. Right now. (turns off lights) ???????: (grabs revolver and shoots Chris. Then sits down in the same spot.) Tohru: (turns on lights) Oh my gosh! Chris is dead! Clover: I'll find his pulse! Nothing! He's dead! Tohru: Well, at least you won' be blackmailed. Xandra: But who could have shot him? Deano: Xolo was the one who got the gun in the first place. Xolo: Hey. You looked awfully quiet when he did his little speech. Olivia: Is there anyone else here? Maybe they can explain! Tohru: Well, there's Chef..........CHEF! Everyone: (runs to kitchen) Robby: Nobody's here! Olivia: (screams) HE'S IN THE FRIDGE! With a knife in his back. Iggy: Who could have done this? Tohru: The only other person here is Cooper. But, he's been in the lounge. Cooper: Hi guys! Xandra: Chris and Chef are dead! Tohru: Let's go back to the library and we'll form groups and split up. (doorbell) Everyone: (gasp) Biker: Hi, our bike broke down and we need to call someone. Do you have a phone? Biker 2: Yeah. Tohru: Why, of course! Our best phone is in the lounge. Follow me. Cooper: (whisper) We'll be in the library. Tohru: OK. Cooper: Who is the murderer? And why is this episode so creepy? Find out after the break! *break Tohru: OK, we need to split into 3 groups of three. Any questions? Good. I'll go with the lovebirds, Cooper, go with the X twins, and the three that are left go with each other. Everyone: OK! Biker 1: Nobody's picking up! I thought they said this was their BEST phone. Biker 2: Yeah. Seriously, they could have a decent phone that could call circles around this thing. (Power turns off) Biker 1: Perfect. Just what we need. Biker 2: I know. I guess tonight is not our ni- (both bikers drop to the floor, both dead) (Power turns on) Tohru: (walkie-talkie) The two bikers are dead! We need to get together and move the bodies to a safer place. Deano: I copy that. Guys, we need to stick together. Clover: OK. Iggy: Yeah. Deano: A murderous Tangerini could kill you. Cooper: Good, you're all here. Tohru: Wait a minute, the lead pipe and wrench are gone! Olivia: We found the bodies and the weapons. Tohru: Either somebody wanted to kill two people at once, or we have two killers. *confessional Deano: Like one Tangerini was bad enough, now there's two? I promise to all that is watching that I am not the killer. I never was the killer, and I will never be the killer. *end confessional (doorbell) Policeman: Hello, I seemed to notice those bikers speeding and I tried to give them a ticket, but they stopped here. May I have a look around? Also, I need to call somebody because my car is needing some gas. Tohru: Why, of course. The best phone is in the billiard room. Come with me. Cooper: We can continue looking for things that could relate to evidence. Let's get back in our groups. Xolo: Good. ???????: (whispers into Cooper's ear) Cooper: You'll be found out, you know. They'll find you. Oh my goodness! It's you! (rope chokes him) Policeman: I'm getting that feeling that I'm being watched. But I don't know why. Maybe this isn't the best time to call- (candlestick knocks him out) (doorbell) Salesperson: Hi, I'm here for the Association of- (gets shot) Tohru: (walkie-talkie) EMERGENCY! Cooper and the policeman are dead! Robby: We're all in the library, with all of the dead bodies. Tohru: I want to figure out, with all of the murders, who would have done this? Deano: Not me. Tohru: First, Chris. He was killed by gunshot. Robby: But then Chef. We only had the lights off for about a minute or so. And the kitchen is at the other side of the mansion. Tohru: I discovered something, and left my group. (pulls on a book, wall turns) Iggy: You mean it was a secret passage? Tohru: Yes. That wasn't all either. The bedroom has one to the lounge. Xolo: Which is were the bikers were. Tohru: Then Cooper. He was killed with the rope. But who? Xandra: I heard him talking to someone, but I couldn't see who it was. Tohru: Hmm. Then the policeman with the candlestick. I noticed that Cooper's body was nearby the billiard room. Then was a salesperson who got shot. Robby: So who would have done this? *confessional Robby: This is getting crazy. I want to go home!*end confessional Iggy: How could one person pull this off? Tohru: I think I know who it is! And to answer your question, Iggy, it was more than one person. They are in this room right now. I won't reveal them yet. Only one by one. Clover. Clover: Yes? Tohru: Do you take advice easily? Clover: Um, no? Tohru: It seems the gun says falsely. You were very agitated with Chris, and the show. You wanted revenge. And that is just what you got. You quickly stood up, grabbed the gun and shot him. You took his pulse, and you knew it was still going, because afterwards, you shot him more times. Deano: But I thought you went to the bathroom. Iggy: Bu you can't forget about Chef. Tohru: Funny as it is for YOU to bring that up. You had that dinner before, at a place that I cannot say. However, you, surprisingly, were very unsatisfied. You figured out the secret passageways before anyone else and put the knife in his back. You left him in the fridge because he needed to chill out. Xandra: What about the bikers? Tohru: The bikers didn't recognize anybody but two of you. I noticed Robby and Olivia separated from me and went into the bedroom. There, they found the other passageway to the lounge. Olivia, what flavor lipstick is that? Olivia: Strawberry-lemonade. Tohru: Curious. I found a smidge of pink on the wrench, that looked like lipstick. It smelled just like strawberry lemonade. Robby: You-you killed someone? Olivia: Don't play dumb with me. You were right there next to me. Tohru: Now, Xandra. You overheard Cooper talking to someone, yes? Xandra: Yes. Tohru: Well, what I propose that happened was... Xolo told Cooper he was the murderer, when you jumped out of nowhere, choking him with the rope. Xandra: That was only part one. Xolo: I silently crept into the billiard room, and I killed the policeman. Xandra: He knew us when we were little. He always called us "rambunctious and rude." Deano: What about the salesperson? Tohru: Well, the revolver is missing. The person who has it is our murderer. Clover: Not in mine. Olivia: Not in my purse. Xandra: Not even in mine. Deano: Nope. Robby: It's none of us, so who has the gun? Tohru: Isn't it obvious? (pulls out revolver) Everyone: YOU! Tohru: Oh, your little show is so sweet. Too bad, we'll see 14 new graves in the graveyard tonight. Then I can claim my million dollars. Deano: You will never get away with this. Tohru: On the contrary, Deano. (doorbell) Tohru: Oh what now? You people have no sense of time! (opens door) What? Policeman: Tohru, you're under arrest for murder! Tohru: What? Chris: Surprise! Surprise! Tohru: WHAT?! But you died! I saw it with my very own eyes. Chris: It was fake! The bodies were mannequins. Olivia: So nobody's really dead? Chris: Nope! Olivia: Oh thank goodness! Tohru: NO! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! Chris: Take her away. And Deano, you win for not killing anyone! Deano: YEAH! Chris: It's voting time! We'll head back to the island and vote someone off. *bonfire Chris: Curious. Well, the votes say that Iggy is eliminated. Iggy: Expected. Bye! (Iggy gets shot FROM SLINGSHOT) Chris: Who will fall? And who will autumn? Find out next time on TDPL2 Revenge of Tohru! Olivia: Wait, I thought there was a poison bottle. What happened to that? Chris: I put it to good use. Tohru will enjoy her next meal. Clue: Find the answer in the question. Sorry on the lateness. That's online school for you. Category:Blog posts